


This is literally just Shully porn

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand Children Universe - Fandom, Hardly though tbh
Genre: ALSO VERY EXPLICIT SO, M/M, Smut, afab character, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: gay rights





	This is literally just Shully porn

shaunie was so quick to get worked up the first time i crawled on top of his body, purring as he seemed to blush a little. he seemed unaware of my intentions, smiling at me.

“shaunie.” i said, my voice dripping with love. “could you take off your shirt for me please?”

completely pink, he nodded, still not knowing what i was planning to do- if he agreed, of course. my shaunie was a short, soft, and chubby boy, who may not have been born a boy, but seemed just as much one as anybody else would be. he had a very tight, painful looking black half shirt of some kind on his body, and i slipped a finger very gently under it and tugged up. it barely moved.

shauns face contorted a tiny bit. “that’s. um. so i don’t. show. uh. you know.”

“looks painful.” i murmured, careful not to accidentally upset him. but to my relief, he nodded.

“it is painful. but i can’t get surgery. it’s a lot of money, you know? i usually take it off at night though. sometimes i don’t.”

“sometimes you _don’t_?” I asked, immediately turning concerned, and shaun shrugged.

“can i.. take it off? it’s almost time to go to bed now.”

shauns lips pursed, but he eventually complied, and i slipped off the horrid thing. his skin underneath seemed sensitive and bruised, so i kept my hands away from there.

i smiled down at him, my eyes glinting at his now half-naked form. “you’re a _good_ boy.”

immediately, shaun’s smile was gone, replaced with a look of flustered surprise. i grinned at him, smiling lovingly as i bent down to suck and bite his neck.

he was already shaking.  
“s-sull-” he breathed out, wriggling and holding onto my hair. i bit down gently and watched him moan, shaking.

“hmm..” i mused, my hand resting on his groin. “do you want more?”

shaun immediately looked up at me, and i could sense how nervous he was. “i-uhm- you’d be gentle right? i haven’t- not since habit- um-”

“of course.” i replied, smiling softly.

“… ok.”

i immediately let my other hands come out from my back, after removing my shirt. shaun’s face turned red almost immediately, but i could tell that he was excited to see what i could do with such an advantage.

two of my hands went and pushed shaun’s wrists against the top of the bed, while two others pinned down his ankles. the remaining two worked to get his pants unzipped, and quickly, with the help of the extra two at his ankles, he was completely naked below me.

i loved seeing his little face light up like a bulb, squeaking and squeezing his eyes shut. i also loved to look at every single inch of his naked body- every piece, every limb, every bit of chub, was absolutely adorable, and his face was like a cherry on top, with beautiful periwinkle eyes, full lips, and long lashes. it was a wonder to me, that someone so precious had been stuck with someone so cruel in the past.

i’m quick to move my hands up and down his stomach, gently holding and squeezing his love handles. i slightly moved his lower end off the ground, groping and squeezing his ass lightly. shaun could barely take it, his lips quivering as he mewled.

he was so much fun to play with and treat like a king. he deserved every second of attention i gave to him and more, and i knew it. now the only part i needed to worry about was getting him to come.

this would be easy, i figure, already knowing what to do. my two main hands gently moved down to part some skin and rub at the sensitive flesh, making him suddenly jolt. i was glad i had restrained him, otherwise he would be all over the place.

gently touching different spots, i finally found what i had been looking for, rubbing the sensitive spot- i made sure to be extremely careful at first. i found that this was a good idea, because he was already moaning and whimpering so much that his entire body shook like an earthquake. by the time i was roughly touching and playing with his clit, he was yelling.

his words weren’t audible, exactly, but more so just yelps of delight and surprise. i thought nobody must have treated him so well before. or maybe that was just my ego. either way, it was glorious. i could see how him and jesse were so close- they were almost similar in some ways.

“do you want me to finger you?” i asked, looking up at shaun for a sec.  
shaun panted softly. he mumbled something under his breath that i couldn’t make out. “hm?”

“eat me out.” shaun muttered, a little louder, but his voice still cracked with embarrassment. i blinked, before grinning.

“of course, pet.”

even before i got to work, i could see shaun’s eyes shoot open at the pet name. i used my arms to lift up and gently spread shaun’s legs apart, scooting just a bit closer before i finally put my lips where he wanted them.

his entire body tensed, yet i hadn’t even begun to move yet. at first, i only kissed a small spot, but then i was trailing my tongue, slowly and gently, up and down, making him gasp loudly. finally, i started to eat him out, using my main hands to hold his hips while the others restrained the yelling and moaning man above me.

“ _sully.”_ shaun said, his voice high pitched and strained, hardly able to even say my name with how good he felt. i could practically tell shaun was hardly going to last more than a few minutes.

carefully, the arms around shaun’s wrists let go, in favor of massaging and touching other areas of his body. my main hands moved to grope at him again, feeling shaun tense up even more.

“relax.” i cooed, making shaun whimper.  
”it’s- so much- i- _ohhhh_.” shaun moaned, panting loudly as i shuddered, relishing the noises he made.

finally, after what must have been another minute, i could feel him beginning to get close. he was getting louder. i moved one of my hands to gently prod and question shaun whether or not to enter. shaun didn’t really reply, instead choosing to buck his hips forward as a response, saying, ‘ _god, yes.’_

carefully, i slid a finger into him, then two, and quickly began to finger him as he doubled over in cries and yells. i could tell he hasn’t done this in a while, and i highly doubted habit could have pleased him so much.

finally, i felt my fingers become covered in something warm and sticky, and i pulled back, looking at the now sweating and wrecked man below me. my arms let go of him, and i waited for a few moments for him to say something.

shaun’s arms and legs stayed where they had been, and his eyes were barely open, staring at me with such a deep and profound love it made my heart skip. when i realized he would fall asleep quickly, i carefully moved his limbs into comfortable spots and wrapped him right up into a blanket with me.

shaun snuggled into me, his soft hair brushing into my neck and making me smile warmly. i pet his hair, letting him finally fall asleep.

i was soon to follow, slipping into a dream as i held my boyfriend in my arms.

 


End file.
